1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the portable, ornamental torches, and more particularly to a new and novel "flambeau" system used, for example, in parades and the like, typically for nighttime illumination.
The present invention teaches a portable, improved flambeau system utilizing, for example, liquid propane gas, butane, or the like as opposed to the fluid kerosene or "white gas" of traditional "flambeaus". The present invention teaches in its preferred embodiment the utilization of a backpack support for the wearer for holding the gas containment tank and a first regulator stage, an enhanced torch frame design, quick disconnect hose capability for conveying the gas to the burners, a quick release safety valve capability, a torch frame with built-in, internal gas conveying capability to the burners, and a specially designed, novel burner system optimizing the flame of the present system.
2. Prior Art and General Background
The flambeau is a flaming, ornamental torch which is carried by a bearer, normally during processions, parades and the like. While useful prior to the days of electricity, the flambeau's use today is very limited, and it's only known use in the United States today is during the Mardi Gras holidays in New Orleans, where its continued use has been a tradition for well over one hundred years.
However, the continued use of the flambeau has been called into serious question by the local government, insurance, and Mardi Gras associations due to the inherent dangers associated with the traditional flambeau.
The traditional flambeau, as used in Mardi Gras parades, comprises a torch frame in the form of a cross, with a kerosene or "white gas" container located at the top of the vertical member of the cross, a conduit for conveying the volatile fluid to the burners, and a number of gravity fed burners on the horizontal cross member. This arrangement, believed designed several decades ago, presents several safety concerns.
The burning kerosene often drips continuously, forming a severe fire and burn hazard to the floats, operator, or spectators. Further, the kerosene container, mounted above the flames, not only presents an awkward weight distribution problem, but also is a fire hazard, as any rupture of the container could empty the contents upon the operator, severely burning him. Further, the awkward weight distribution is such that if the operator were to lose his grip, the stand would fall to the ground, causing the container to rupture and its contents to ignite.
Consequently, there has been a great, long standing need for a safe, alternative system to the flambeaus traditionally used. The ideal system would provide a clean, "no-drip" flame with adequate safeguards to prevent ignition of the fuel container, while providing a traditional-looking ornamental torch which would be portable and cost effective in its operation. As may be determined from the discussion below, the prior art has failed to provide such a system.
A list of prior patents which may be of interest is presented below:
______________________________________ Patent No. Petentee(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 657,036 L. W. Snowden 08/28/1900 739,221 F. Reinlein 09/15/1903 909,069 H. H. Eason 01/05/1909 1,340,012 Cave & Anderson 05/11/1920 3,029,807 M. E. Webster 04/17/1962 3,295,509 R. E. Harvey 01/03/1967 3,589,312 M. V. Cooper 06/29/1971 3,605,653 F. Donnell 09/20/1971 4,779,608 T. R. Smith 10/25/1988 4,891,005 R. E. Carter 01/02/1990 ______________________________________
As can be determined by a review of the above, there apparently exists no prior art teaching any portable, ornamental gas torches, much less of the type contemplated in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 657,036, 739,221, and 1,340,012, issued 1900, 1903, and 1920 respectively, all teach flame conveying apparatus, although not for lighting purposes, which are carried upon the back. These early torches are clearly distinguishable both in function and construction from the present invention.
The other patents cited teach burner jet configurations and are likewise clearly distinguishable from the present invention, and are only cited for general information purposes.
The traditional parade flambeau of old was apparently unpatented and is still in use today. The traditional flambeau comprises a parade torch having a generally displaced vertical handle member and a horizontal burner member, the two joined to form a cross. The fuel used in this torch has generally been kerosene or "white gas", contained in a container affixed to the portion of the vertical handle member above the horizontal burner member, so that the fuel will be gravity fed to the burners.
The burners on the horizontal member, fed via a hose from the fuel container, generally were a drip-type liquid torch burner, as discussed earlier.